Голубые капли, красная оптика (Azure Droplets, Crimson Optics)
by zantsu
Summary: Разбитостеколье. Он будет следить за тобой, он никогда не убьет тебя. Он будет пытать тебя, он будет насиловать тебя, он будет унижать тебя, но он никогда, никогда не убьет тебя. Может быть это то, что нам нужно, может быть - просто его слабое место. Старскрим не согласен. Перевод фика "Azure Droplets, Crimson Optics" by Flowing Tears


Название: **Голубые капли, красная оптика** (Azure Droplets, Crimson Optics)  
Автор: **Flowing Tears**  
Фандом: **ТФ, G1-SG**  
Рейтинг: **NС-17**  
Предупреждения: **Shattered Glass (Разбитостеколье), ОП/СС, ангст, насилие, жестокость, расчлененка, пытки, садизм, местами встречаются ОС (не основные персонажи) и не забываем про робото(!)секс (стики)**

Аннотация: Разбитостеколье. Он будет следить за тобой, он никогда не убьет тебя. Он будет пытать тебя, он будет насиловать тебя, он будет унижать тебя, но он никогда, никогда не убьет тебя. Может быть это то, что нам нужно, может быть - просто его слабое место. Старскрим не согласен.

От переводчика: персонажи выглядят как Г1, только с поправкой на цвет оптики и инсигнии.

* * *

**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the story**

You can find this fic here:

www_fanfiction_net /s/7494372/1

* * *

Осторожно, не бечено!

* * *

**Голубые капли, красная оптика **(Azure Droplets, Crimson Optics)

_(автор: Flowing Tears)_

**Первая глава**

Они нападут с первыми каплями дождя.

На Земле мягкие субстанции воды давным-давно стали кислотно-ядовитыми, разъедающими все на своем пути – будь то металл, камень или плоть. При прикосновении ничего не произойдет, но несколькими часами позже, всегда появляется повреждение. Как правило, если нужды нет, то никто не будет рисковать. Тяжелые капли дождя сильно ударяют по земле, превращая сухую поверхность в скользкую грязь, которая забьется в швы трансформации слишком глубоко для чьего-либо комфорта.

И это - та причина, по которой _они_ атакуют сейчас. И это начинается по простой команде, отданной по переполненному ком-линку.

Зелено-серые, тяжелые и полные дождем тучи. Если бы кто взглянул на небо сейчас, то он увидел темно-фиолетовые ракеты, рассекающие облака. Они сопровождаются каплями дождя, падающего вниз с мстительной жаждой. Их цели включены в их маленькие процессоры, они просто дроны, пущенные в расход по команде их господина. Несколько врезались в землю сами по себе, разбрасывая вокруг красочных взрывов мусор и камни. Любой, оказавшийся достаточно близко во время детонации к эпицентру, будет ослеплен, оптика смельчака (или дурака), который посмеет проследить их прибытие на конечную цель, на время отключится. Двенадцать из них влетели в большие башни крепости. От взрывной волны тысячи погибли, и здание, рухнув, похоронило под собой еще тысячу другую.

Наземникам не очень повезло. Огромная армия Автоботов перехватила их, в то время как Десептиконы пытались сдержать натиск. Последние были растерзаны в клочья превосходящими силами противника. Десептиконы были в меньшестве еще до того, как ракеты поразили свои цели, теперь же, все, что осталось их врагам – это деактивировать их одним за другим. И сделать игру из этого.

Тем же, кто смог вырваться на свободу, сбежать по небу, повезло еще меньше. Чем больше самолетов, тем больше целей. Они не отпускают свою добычу, их враги сами берут жертвы на прицел с земли. Самолеты – от маленьких боевых моделей и до больших транспортных – сбиваются в случайном порядке. Далеко под ними их противники смеются и шутят, и празднуют, поздравляют друг друга с еще одним расстрелянным в хлам летчиком. И если они осмелятся выжить после выстрела, то они не переживут столкновения с землей. А если и переживут, то…

- Я увидел его первым! Он – мой!

- Ни в жизнь! Отдай!

- Нет!

- Он. Мой!

Они дерутся за выживших, как собаки за кость. Только собаки будут на много менее враждебны. Разбившийся самолет уже не подлежит ремонту - он едва функционирует. Его левая нога отваливается с хрустом разрываемых кабелей и треском брони. Сикер не может даже более кричать в агонии, когда другой мех хватает его за крыло и тащит по неровной, покрытой острыми осколками земле, которые впиваются истребителю в корпус через раны. Они перерезают некоторые важные линии и, пока враг уносит Десептикона подальше от своего «сотоварища», верхняя часть джета рассоединяется с остальным каркасом. Половина сереющего тела волочится, теряя по пути кабели, платы, топливопроводы, кучу критически поврежденных составных частей. Сикер умирает где-то по пути, счастливый мех.

- Дай мне крыло!

- Они оба мои! Добудь себе сам!

Неподалеку, другой самолет падает на землю. Фемке сопутствовала удача в достаточной мере, чтобы уйти в офф-лайн от столкновением с ракетой. Она не почувствует, как двое мехов дерутся за ее части или что останется от нее.

Если им как-то удастся пересечь вражеские границы, у Десептиконов будет больше шансов выбраться из резни живыми. Суровые края заполнены войсками противника: горный хребет с высокими пиками и глубокими щелями, в которых боты могут прятаться и ждать свои приближающиеся жертвы.

Летая среди истребителей, Заместитель главнокомандующего Десептиконов является одним из тех немногих, кто атакует Автоботов. Другие же пытаются спасаться бегством в панике, в то время как он, все еще один из тех, кто дерется в ответ, и кого еще не сбили. _Это потому что они хотят получить тебя живым_. Он упрямо игнорирует маленький голосок в подсознании, шепчущий нечестивые обещания. Он не хочет слышать его. Он ловко маневрирует к земле, расстреливая пару ничего не подозревающих Автоботов из своих нуль-винтовок. Они прекращают препираться за пару трупов и падают на землю замертво.

Сикер набирает высоту и кружит у края обрыва, становясь все отчаяннее в попытках найти товарищей. Он не знает, живы ли его сотриадники. Или один из их офицеров, коли на то пошло. Он не видел Мегатрона уже очень долгое время. Ходят слухи, что он пал от рук Прайма, но Старскрим отказывается верить в это.

Число потерь продолжает расти.

Сикер не подозревает о том, что несколько Автоботов-истребителей следят за ним с темных небес, - предательский край откоса и безжалостные земли внизу. Он замечает только тогда, когда сенсоры выдают предупреждение о том, кто у него на хвосте. Резко поворачивая прочь от обрыва, джет ныряет к земле, уклоняясь от лазерных пуль, запускаемых Автоботом-снайпером. Но снайпер становится последним из его проблем, когда огонь с небес ударяет по левому концевому обтекателю крыла и задевает двигатель на правой турбине. Больше толчков следует, тупой стук по металлическому телу, когда он теряет скорость движения и начинает, вращаясь, падать на землю. Он терпит еще несколько ударов, прежде чем стрельба прекращается, но у него больше нет времени, дабы обдумать данный факт, в тот момент когда он трансформируется из альт-мода. Приземление тяжелое, добавляющее больше повреждений на его белый корпус, который он действительно не может использовать сейчас. Он останавливается об очень острый камень, впивающийся в его грудные сегменты. Удар более болезненный, чем смертельный. Это будет самая большая удача, которая когда-либо снова улыбнется ему.

Крик нескольких солдат-Автоботов достиг его аудио-рецепторов, ужасая Заместителя главнокомандующего Десептиконов. С хрипом он пытается встать на ноги – один из его каблуков-турбин разбит вдребезги, другой – слегка сожжен. Его правое крыло разбито, деформировано и согнуто в неестественной и крайне болезненной позиции. Энергон практически льется из одного из свисающих, разорванных кабелей на спине, вызывая агонию и заставляя сикера пошатнуться. Его левая рука получила серьезные повреждения: он не может нормально шевелить пальцами и его запястье заклинило. У него отсутствует два пальца на другой руке. Одно из коленных сочленений продолжает заедать, когда он переносит слишком много веса на него, совсем не хорошо. Его левая сторона оголена: броня соскоблена при приземлении. Стекло кабины разбито, открывая внутренние системы, которые тоже поломаны. Внутренние повреждения минимальны, хотя это ничего не изменит. Тяжело и равномерно что-то стучит внутри его головы и один из оптических сенсоров более не работает.

С явственной хромотой на левую ногу, сикер прокладывает свой путь… куда-то. Куда-то, которое не здесь…

Куда угодно, только не сюда.

Праймус не закончил с ним. Из всех любых других Автоботов, найти его должны были именно _эти_.  
- Только посмотри на этого, – Санстрикер посылает Десептикону свою самую_очаровательную _улыбку.

- Прелестный, как и всегда, - Сайдсвайп встает рядом со своим братом, точно такая же, ужасающая улыбка искривляет его губы. Его желто-черный брат делает шаг к своему близнецу, предоставляя сикеру достаточно пространства для побега. Они надеются, что он побежит, тогда будет куда веселее охотиться на него. Не часто Старскрим на земле, не во время битв, и находиться с сикером настолько близко – замечательное лакомство для Ужасных Близнецов. Но истребитель не сможет спастись, и он это знает. Он не способен бежать и он не будет летать еще некоторое время тоже. Старскрим прижимается больной спиной к скалистой поверхности, находящейся за ним, чувствуя, как начинает капать энергон с медленно расширяющейся раны, которая открывается сама по себе, в то время как он продолжает жаться к камню.

Близнецы на голову ниже, но намного тяжелее, чем он, и на земле они - грозные соперники. Более, чем в небе. Они представляют серьезную опасность, когда Заместитель _не _ранен. Они оправдывают себя, когда нападают на практически беспомощного сикера. Их первоочередная цель - нуль-винтовки. Сайдсвайп атакует первым, хватая изящную руку и выкручивая ее. Меньший бот может не выглядеть так, но он силен. Старскрим рычит и наносит удар когтями, подцепляя жизненно важные топливные шланги в шее оппонента. Они не прорезают толстые кабели, вместо этого, застревают там, и теперь он _завяз_. Пока сикер полностью сосредоточен на его брате, другой близнец нащупывает и срывает винтовку с левого плеча джета, вытягивая длинный кабель вслед за ней: Старскрим чувствует, как шланг тянется от локтя и далее, по всей длине руки. Старскрим изо всех сил пытается предотвратить потерю второго оружия, но Сайдсвайп такой же беспощадный, как кислотный дождь, до сих пор льющийся с неба, и оно сорвано даже раньше, чем истребитель успевает зарегистрировать сей факт.

Внезапно, близнецы одновременно отступают, но стоило только Старскриму сфокусировать единственную работающую оптику на красном боте, как желтый резко прыгнул вперед снова. Боль врывается в процессор сикера, когда он падает на спину, вызывая кратковременное отключение систем, и на долю секунды он чувствует себя в блаженном онемении. Истребитель использует полученный при ударе импульс, дабы перекатиться, прижав меньшего Автобота под ним. Даже без когтей сикер не беспомощен. Темные губы обнажают острые дентопластины, и джет кусает, сжимая челюсти вокруг магистралей, которые он не мог повредить до этого. Энергоновые линии порваны и энергон наполняет его рот быстрее, чем сикер успевает сглатывать.

Другой сильный корпус столкнулся с его телом. Пока желтый близнец пытается остановить энергонотечение, красный сбивает джета на землю, швыряя его, изогнутые и сломанные крылья истребителя обдираются о скалистую поверхность. Стекло кабины Старскрима разбилось во время удара о землю, теперь же его остатки вырваны полностью: Сайдсвайп впадает в ярость из-за _несущественных_повреждений, полученных братом. Бот дотягивается до внутреннего содержимого открытого грудного отсека, чтобы схватить полный кулак проводов и кабелей, сикер заходится в агоническом крике, пытаясь отодвинуться, когда мех вырывает их.

Урон нанесен, и единственная мысль, которая звучит в процессоре Страрскрима: «Надо встать на ноги». Он не успевает сделать что-либо другое, кроме как перекатиться на живот. Красный близнец до сих пор находится на небольшом расстоянии, поэтому тяжесть, обрушивающаяся на его спину, - это желтый бот. Остатки борьбы покидают измученный корпус сикера. Слишком много энергона потеряно. Слишком много повреждений получено. Слишком много систем, отключающихся одна за другой. Он счастливчик, ибо Ужасные Близнецы убьют его. Они затихли на момент, обмениваясь взглядами и мерзкими улыбками.

- Думаешь, нам сойдет это с рук?

- Давай проверим.

Джет захлебывается еще одним оглушительным, пронзительным криком, полным муки, но враги получают одно только наслаждение от его агонии, и они берутся за уже сломанное крыло. Пока один придавливает его к земле, - пустяковое дело, достижимое одним только весом Автобота, - другой хватает за основание левого крыла и тянет на себя. Кабели рвутся, металл изгибается и ломается, энергон хлещет из раны с возрастающей силой и искры летят от электрических линий. Сикер еле способен сопротивляться, но пытается, срывая вокалайзер в вопле. Что же еще ему остается?

Не смотря на то, что у них есть приказ захватить его живым, похоже, близнецы желают ему смерти.

Истребитель более не поднимется в небо, вероятно, даже никогда, учитывая повреждение его крыла. Все, что он знает, это то, что он постепенно теряет сознание. _Оставайся в сознании. Не засыпай._ Мантра, которая повторяется на автомате снова и снова.

Старскрим не знает, стоит ли ему считать себя счастливчиком или нет, когда другой Автобот появляется на сцене.

Он узнает хриплый голос, кричащий на близнецов-Автоботов. Они отвечают ему, в результате чего, дополнительная тяжесть внезапно исчезает с корпуса сивера. Он стонет от облегчения, вздрагивая, когда один из близнецов приземляется в нескольких шагах от него. Они, все равно, отступают, не желая драться с именно этим старым Автоботом. Черные стопы попадают в поле зрения сикера, мех еще некоторое время рычит на близнецов.

Старкскрим понимает, что его поднимают, но он также в курсе, что теряет сознание. Он не ведает на сколько: хронометр отсутствует в его корпусе, когда он приходит в себя снова. Все, что он может сказать - они в воздухе и его куда-то перевозят. Голоса окружают его: некоторые из них принадлежат врагам, которых он знает, другие же – союзникам. Он уже горюет о них, отлично зная, что пленники никогда не живут долго в когтях Автоботов.

Другой обморок, на этот раз короче. Старскрим просыпается, когда кто-то тянет его за правую руку. «На ноги!», - легче сказать, чем сделать. Большой черный мех дергает снова, его хватка деформирует уже поломанную броню на плече сикера. Его руки скованы наручниками. Не то, чтобы он мог что-либо предпринять прямо сейчас.

Болезненный щелчок по голове и его единственная оптика снова работает. Он все еще шипит, чем зарабатывает удар кулаком в низ живота, в аккурат под остатки кабины. Боль вспыхивает в полную силу, и он хнычет, практически падая из-за жесткой оплеухи. «Успокойся», - приказ более чем прозрачен, и он действительно должен попытаться, если не хочет быть побит снова. Он поднимает свой взор на меха, осознавая, что одна из оптических линз разбита. Айронхайд. Имя, наконец-то, приходит в процессор. Не тот мех, которому он был бы рад во время сопровождения в оплот, полный Автоботских эмблем. Ветеран выводит его из самолета, вероятно, большого перевозчика, и ведет сикера в крепость. Огромные стены, которые помечены Автоботскими символами, - тюрьма для любого Десептикона. Истребитель оглядывается, видя большого черно-белого меха, трансформирующегося в кого-то очень знакомого. Боль из самой Искры заполняет его теперь, боль и предательство. Джетфайер смотрит на него, его оптика холодна, а лицо ничего не выражает.

- Пошевеливайся.  
Он идет настолько быстро, насколько поврежденные ноги ему это позволяют, но, похоже, Айронхайд делает все волочение за сикера. Улицы оживлены Автоботами, которые вернусь с бойни. Множество кроваво-красных оптик провожает их и у Старскрима проблемы с игнорированием некоторых комментариев и обещаний, выкрикиваемых в их адрес. Большинство из них сулит пытки и страдания разных форм и размеров. Они сквернословят, проклинают его, бросают пошлые угрозы в его адрес. Никто из них не исполняет их, не смея пересекать путь черного меха, несмотря на это, один достаточно храбр, чтобы прикоснуться к истребителю. «Я отымею тебя надлежащим образом, прелестный летчик», - шипит ядовито-зеленый мех сквозь острые дентопластины, пальцы танцуют по контуру челюстных пластин запуганного сикера. Смелому Автоботу снимают голову с близкого расстояния, энергон и маленькие части забрызгивают лицо самолета, который стоит в шоке, тем не менее, тот, кто принял подобные меры - не Айронхайд.

Больше Автоботов расходится, часть из них рассредоточивается, услышав гневный голос Заместителя главнокомандующего Автоботов, проклинающий всех и вся. «Отступите, все вы! Он принадлежит Прайму!» Не смотря на то, что Старскрим никогда не встречал этого ужасного черно-белого меха, он знает о его репутации. Ходят слухи, что у Джазза в процессоре несколько разъединенных проводов. Опять же, не у всех ли Автоботов потеряно немного винтов? Когда речь идет о преданности, не найти последователя вернее этого мерзкого меха, но даже лояльности может быть слишком много, не так ли?

- Прайм _ждет_! – гневное заявление брошено в сторону Айронхайда, но старый мех не впечатлен.

- Побереги свою проводку. Этот дефектный сбой никуда не уйдет.  
Он снова дергает плечо жертвы, таща сикера к усиленно охраняемому входу в крепость. По крайней мере, выкрики утихли теперь, когда здесь Джазз, дабы удостовериться, что то, что принадлежит Прайму, не тронуто кем-либо еще.

Коридоры в большинстве своем пусты. Здесь, внутри этой части цитадели, пребывают только высшие чины Автоботов. Некоторые из них отвратительнее, другие – злее, третьи - самые жестокие.

Они поворачиваю за углы, поднимаются по лестнице, проходят по коридорам, минуют больше дверей, чем Старскрим желал бы запомнить. Эта крепость надежная: нет пути вовнутрь.

_Нет пути и из нее._

Он достигают место назначения. Старскриму незачем знать, кто находится за двойными дверьми, чтобы ощущать ауру власти, низвергающуюся на него. Он чувствовал ее несколько раз до этого: никогда стычки с Праймом не были приятными.

_С этого момента, все будет намного хуже. Он сможет прикасаться к тебе теперь_. У него много проблем в попытке заглушить зловещий голос. _Ты будешь принадлежать ему_.

Огромный тронный зал, украшенный оружием и частями корпусов Десептиконов, давным-давно убитых. Задыхаясь, Старскрим узнает в самом последнем трофее термоядерную пушку своего Главнокомандующего... теперь уже бывшего Главнокомандующего… прикрепленную к стене, прямо над троном Прайма. _Так значит, это правда_. «Нет…» _Прошу, нет_. Оптика сикера падает на меха, сидящего на том самом троне. На того самого меха, который преследовал его на протяжении тысячелетий.

- Рэтчет ждет, но я подумал, что ты захочешь увидеть сикера первым.  
Всегда верный друг, Айронхайд. Оптимус посмеивается низким голосом, его красная оптика пылает ликованием. Внушительный мех еще более устрашающ, когда он встает. Если бы Старскрим не был бы так обессилен, он бы попытался высвободиться из хватки Айронхайда и Джазза, дабы держаться настолько далеко от Оверлорда насколько это возможно. Тем не менее, они решительно настроены дотащить его до их лорда.

Остается несколько шагов между ними, когда похитители Старскрима внезапно останавливаются. Мгновение спустя, оба меха толкают сикера к своему Коммандеру. Истребитель вздергивает связанные руки, дабы уменьшить силу удара, но столкновение, все равно, вызывает у него хрип. Боль снова пульсирует в его голове, но она не настолько сильна, как агония, вспыхивающая, когда Прайм обвивает его талию одной рукой, держа его пленником.  
- Это было… необходимо?  
Летчик ужаснулся, чувствуя, как голос Оверлорда грохочет сквозь саму суть истребителя, чувствуя, как ярость набирает силу. Тот, другой, поглаживает глубокую рану своей свободной рукой, пересекая ее по разбитому крылу, заставляя Старскрима хныкать, когда ощущение прикосновений достигает самой его Искры.  
- Он ранил близнецов, поэтому они ответили ему тем же.  
Что ж, как минимум Джазз раздражен таким развитием событий: повредить то, что принадлежит Прайму, - это возмутительный произвол.

- Ясно…  
Гнев немного утихает. Кровавая оптика направлена на захваченного сикера. С проснувшейся силой, Старскрим начинает бороться опять, более не заботясь о том, сможет ли он нанести урон ублюдку, держащему его, больший, чем самому себе. Однако Прайм не впечатлен.  
- Оставьте нас, - командует он, его голос неестественно мягок и даже нежен.  
Его воины отдают честь и уходят незамедлительно. Лорд наблюдает, как они покидают зал до тех пор, пока двойные двери не закрываются за их спинами и не замыкаются вновь.

Оптимус смотрит вниз снова, оптика вспыхивает. Истребитель продолжает отбиваться, умудряясь соскоблить краску оставшимися когтями.

Как докучающе.

- Успокойся, прелесть.  
Старскриму удается слабый удар по ноге поработителя, соскребая больше краски. Его энергон уже окрасил бОльшую часть корпуса Оверлорда. Рука, недавно очерчивающая крыло, перемещается к его голове и обосновывается под его подбородком, болезненно откидывая его голову назад. Десептикон, наконец-то, прекращает свои потуги или как бы он это не называл. Все, что теперь остается ему делать, - только прогонять воздух через разбитые вентиляторы и воздухозаборники. Они сильно повреждены из-за сумбурного приземления. Они грохочут, наполненные раскрошенными частями и жидкостями. Если бы другой мех не держал истребителя, сикер бы упал.

- Намного лучше, - задумчиво произносит Оверлорд, слегка проводя пальцем по темной челюсти меньшего меха, окрашивая лицевые пластины в мягкий голубой цвет энергоном, капающим с губ сикера. Не заботясь более, позволят ли ему пережить эту ночь, Старскрим хватает фалангу острыми дентопластинами, пытаясь прокусить ее, но проигрывая быстрым рефлексам оппонента.

Старскрим думал, что его ударят снова за что-то на подобие этого, _надеялся_, что другой мех ударит его. Вместо этого, действие вызывает веселый смех у Прайма. Совсем не хорошо. Слова, которые следуют за смехом, заставляют леденеть от ужаса остатки энергона, все еще пульсирующего по трубопроводам.

- Такой игривый. Мы не можем себе сейчас позволить ничего из этого, не так ли? Я укрощу тебя достаточно скоро, прелесть. А пока, добро пожаловать в твой новый дом.

_Продолжение следует..._


End file.
